Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $5$ units long What is $\cos(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $3$ $4$ $5$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 4$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 5$ $\cos(\angle ABC )=\dfrac{4}{5}$